The Scare
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: A Continuation of the Steve & Kit Series.Patty's Dad has a heart attack, its during times like these that she realises she needs her friends.


The Scare

Patty's Dad has a heart attack.

MJ was getting ready for his date with Patty when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Yo MJ what's up?" Dion asked.

"Getting ready for my date with Patty. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if you and Patty weren't doing anything special tonight if you guys wanted to join us for a drive down to the beach for a picnic dinner?" Dion asked.

"Drive down to the beach? Sounds good. Let me run it by Patty and get back to you." MJ said combing his hair.

"Ok." Dion said.

MJ and Dion hung up. MJ grabbed his jacket and headed down stairs.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" MJ said grabbing his Dad's keys to the pickup.

Kit and Steve came out of the den. MJ didn't like the look on his parent's face.

"Mom, Dad. What's wrong?" MJ asked.

"MJ sit. Dan had a heart attack." Steve said.

"When?" MJ asked shockingly.

"About an hour ago." Kit said looking at her son.

"Why didn't Patty call me?" MJ asked.

"She tried but your phone was busy. She called us." Steve said.

"I was on the phone for a couple of minutes with Dion. We were talking about getting together." MJ said putting his face in his hands.

Katie and Adam came in.

"Hey what's going?" Katie asked looking at everyone.

MJ looked at Katie and said,

"Patty's Dad had a heart attack."

"Oh my god!" Katie said hugging her brother.

"MJ. Let me drive you to the hospital." Steve said looking at his son.

"Sure Dad. Here are the keys." MJ said handing his Dad the keys.

Steve and MJ left while Katie and Adam stayed behind with Kit.

"Katie."

"Yeah Mom."

"Why don't you and Adam go to the hospital? I'll be fine here with Joseph. Kasey Lynn should be home in ten minutes." Kit said sitting next to her daughter.

"You sure Mom?"

"I'm sure. Go and be with your brother." Kit said with a soft smile.

Katie and Adam left and headed over to the hospital.

When MJ arrived he found the floor that Dan was on and headed up while Steve went and looked for his Dad. MJ arrived outside Dan's room, took a deep breath and went inside. He walked over to Patty who was sleeping in the chair next to her Dad's bed. MJ gently kissed Patty.

"Hey." He whispered as she opened her eyes.

Patty got up quickly and hugged MJ tightly. As she was hugging him she started to cry uncontrollably. MJ walked her out of her Dad's room and they sat outside.

"Honey. It's going to be alright. I'm here now." MJ said hugging her.

"Your phone was busy. Why?" Patty asked angrily.

"I was talking to Dion."

"About what?" Again she asked angrily.

"He wanted to know if we would like to meet up with him and Liz at the beach tonight for a picnic dinner." MJ said looking at her.

"Yeah right! A picnic dinner at the beach. Since when does my cousin and her boyfriend have a picnic dinner at the beach? They're only going there to have sex and they want us to do it there too!" Patty said angrily looking at MJ.

"The invitation sounded real." MJ said holding Patty's hand.

"MJ when are you going to wake up and smell the roses! You know Liz and Dion have been trying to talk us into doing it. Making us feel uncomfortable when they make out in front of us like that!" Patty said letting go of MJ's hand.

"Patty look I understand what you're saying but this time I think you're wrong." MJ said putting his arm around her and rubbing her arm to comfort her.

Patty got up and walked over to the window to look out. She never in all her life let her cousin's influence affect her like tonight. MJ walked over to her and said,

"Patty please don't push me away like this. I understand what you're saying about Liz and Dion. I'm not ready for us to have sex yet." MJ said standing next to her.

Patty went to say something when Mark came by to talk to them.

"Patty let's go to the doctor's lounge to talk." Mark said.

Patty, MJ and Mark walked down the hall and went into the doctor's lounge to talk.

"Patty you did the right thing by calling 911 immediately. If you waited any longer the damage to your Dad's heart would have reduced his chance of survival." Mark said looking at her.

"Grandpa. How is a heart attack diagnosed?" MJ asked with concern.

"Once the emergency care team arrives, they will ask you about your Dad's symptoms and begin to evaluate him. The diagnosis of the heart attack is based on his symptoms, ECG and the results of his blood tests. The goal of treatment is to treat him quickly and limit heart muscle damage." Mark said.

Mark also said, "The ECG (also known as EKG or electrocardiogram) can tell how much damage has occurred to his heart muscle and where it has occurred. In addition, his heart rate and rhythm can be monitored. Also Blood tests. Blood may be drawn to measure levels of cardiac enzymes in the blood that indicate heart muscle damage. These enzymes are normally found inside the cells of his heart and are needed for their function. When his heart muscle cells are injured, their contents -- including the enzymes -- are released into his bloodstream. By measuring the levels of these enzymes, I can determine the size of the heart attack and approximately when the heart attack started. Troponin levels will also be measured. Troponins are proteins found inside of heart cells that are released when they are damaged by ischemia. Troponins can detect very small heart attacks as well as those that occurred more than a day after symptoms ensued. We also did an Echocardiography. Echocardiography is an imaging test that can be used during and after a heart attack to learn how the heart is pumping and what areas are not pumping normally. The "echo" can also tell if any structures of the heart (valves, septum, etc.) have been injured during the heart attack. I also had done on your Dad to be on the safe side a Cardiac catheterization. Cardiac catheterization, also called cardiac cath, may be used during the first hours of a heart attack if medications are not relieving the ischemia or symptoms. The cardiac cath can be used to directly visualize the blocked artery and help me to determine which procedure is needed to treat the blockage.

"Dr. Sloan. How is a heart attack treated?" Patty asked.

"Once a heart attack is diagnosed, treatment begins immediately -- possibly in the ambulance or emergency room. Medications and surgical procedures are used to treat a heart attack." Mark said.

"What are the medications used to treat a heart attack? " Patty asked wiping her eyes.

"The goals of medication therapy are to break up or prevent blood clots, prevent platelets from gathering and sticking to the plaque, stabilize the plaque and prevent further ischemia. These medications must be given as soon as possible (within one to two hours from the start of a heart attack) to decrease the amount of heart damage. The longer the delay in starting these drugs, the more damage can occur and the less benefit they can provide." Mark said putting his hand on Patty's shoulder.

Mark then pulled out a piece of paper and read to Patty and MJ the types of Medications that will help to prevent another heart attack.

"Aspirin to prevent blood clotting that may worsen the heart attack. Antiplatelets to prevent blood clotting. Thrombolytic therapy ("clot busters") to dissolve any blood clots that are present in the heart's arteries. Other drugs, given during or after a heart attack, lessen your heart's work, improve the functioning of the heart, widen or dilate your blood vessels, decrease your pain and guard against any life-threatening heart rhythms.

"Are there other treatment options? " MJ asked.

"During or shortly after a heart attack, your Dad may go to the cardiac catheterization laboratory for direct evaluation of the status of his heart, arteries and the amount of heart damage. In some cases, procedures (such as angioplasty or stents) are used to open up his narrowed or blocked arteries. These procedures may be combined with thrombolytic therapy (drug treatments) to open up the narrowed arteries, as well as to break up any clots that are blocking them. If necessary, bypass surgery may be performed to restore the heart muscle's supply of blood."

"Just to let you know Patty that treatments (medications, open heart surgery and interventional procedures, like angioplasty) do not cure coronary artery disease. Having had a heart attack or treatment does not mean he will never have another heart attack; it can happen again. But, there are several steps you can take to prevent further attacks."

"How are subsequent heart attacks prevented?" Patty asked.

"Well, the goal after your Dad's heart attack is to keep his heart healthy and reduce his risks of having another heart attack. His best bet to ward off future attacks are to take his medications, change his lifestyle, and for him to see me for regular heart checkups." Mark said giving Patty a reassuring smile.

"Grandpa why does Dan need to take medicine after a heart attack?"

"Well MJ, medications are prescribed after a heart attack to prevent future blood clots. Lessen the work of your heart and improve your heart's performance and recovery. Lower cholesterol. Other medications may be prescribed if needed. These include medications to treat irregular heartbeats, lower blood pressure, control angina and treat heart failure."

"I see." MJ said.

"Also it is important to know the names of your medications, what they are used for and how often and at what times Dan needs to take them. I'm going to review your dad's medications with you and with him."

"Dr. Sloan what lifestyle changes will my dad need to make?" Patty asked.

"There is no cure for coronary artery disease. In order to prevent the progression of this disease, he must follow my advice and make necessary lifestyle changes. Since your dad has one plus for him, he doesn't smoke. He needs to lower his blood cholesterol and high blood pressure, follow an exercise plan, and control his stress."

"When will he see you again after he leaves the hospital?"

"He should see me four to six weeks after he leaves. I'll want to check the progress of his recovery. I'm going to ask him to undergo diagnostic tests (such as an exercise stress test at regular intervals). These tests can help me to diagnose the presence or progression of blockages in his coronary arteries and plan treatment."

"Also let me know right away if your dad has symptoms such as chest pain that becomes more frequent, increases in intensity, lasts longer, or spreads to other areas; shortness of breath, especially at rest; dizziness, or irregular heartbeats. But we'll worry about that after your dad is feeling better." Mark said.

"Thank you very much for everything Dr. Sloan." Patty said hugging him.

"You're very welcome." Mark said hugging her back.

Mark then got up and left MJ and Patty in the doctors lounge to be alone. Patty was so beside herself with everything. She couldn't picture her life without her father. He's been everything to her when her mother passed away. A mother, a father, a counselor, a disciplinarian and her best-friend.

"Patty."

She turned and looked at MJ.

"I just want you to know that what ever you need my family and I are right here for you." MJ said holding her hand.

"Thanks." She said trying to manage a smile.

MJ stood up took her by the hands and pulled her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. That's when he felt her shake and cry uncontrollably again. He held onto her until she calmed down. When Patty calmed down she and MJ went back to her father's room. When they walked in they found her Dad awake and talking to a nurse.

"Daddy! You're awake!" Patty said excitedly.

"Hi sweetheart." Dan said smiling at her.

Patty walked over to him hugged and kissed him.

"Patty I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Joyce this is my daughter Patty. Patty this is Joyce." Dan said.

"Hi." They both said shaking hands.

"So you're a nurse here Joyce?" Patty asked.

"Yes for about three weeks. I just moved back to California from New York." Joyce said.

"Oh my goodness! Where are my manners? Joyce this is Patty's boyfriend MJ." Dan said embarrassingly.

"Hi!" They both said.

"Sorry MJ." Dan smiled at him.

"That's ok." MJ said smiling at Dan.

"So how do you two know each other?" Patty asked.

"Well, you see a long, long, long time ago Joyce and I dated." Dan said.

Patty looked at her father with a puzzle look.

"Your Dad and I dated when we were both in eighth grade up until tenth grade." Joyce said looking at Patty and then Dan.

"Why did you two break up?" MJ asked.

"Well, you see Joyce's Dad was in the military and by the time we entered the tenth grade Vietnam broke out and David was called in for service. So needless to say Joyce and her family moved to Falls Church, Virginia." Dan said looking at Joyce.

"You two never kept in touch?" Patty asked.

"We did but it stopped when I met Sam and your Dad met your Mom. After I graduated High School Sam and I married and moved to New York. We went to college there. He studied to be a doctor and I a nurse. We were married for twenty years. About five years ago Sam was diagnosed with a brain tumor and died. We didn't have kids. I stayed in New York as long as I could but I felt I wanted to go back to California." Joyce said.

Before they all knew it visiting hours were over.

"Dad do you need anything before I go?"

Dan thought a moment and said,

"Nope. Nothing. Just get some rest."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Patty said hugging and kissing him good-bye.

"Ok."

MJ shook Dan's hand good-bye.

"MJ make sure Patty gets something to eat and some rest." Dan said looking at him.

"I sure will. Good-bye." MJ said leaving.

As they were leaving Dan's room Katie, Liz, Dion and Adam saw Patty and MJ.

"Patty!" Katie and Liz called quickly walking over to them.

"Hi Katie! Hi Liz!" Patty said hugging them.

"How's your Dad?" Katie asked.

"He's going to be fine. He's got a great doctor looking after him and a great nurse." Patty smiled.

"Grandpa's the best." Katie smiled.

As the six couples walked down the hall Patty filled Katie and Liz in on Joyce.

"She does sound like a nice person." Katie said as she put her arm around her best-friend's shoulder.

"She does Katie. She sure does." Patty said leaning her head on Katie's shoulder.

When they reached the elevator MJ pulled Patty away and asked,

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. I'm kind of hungry." She smiled looking at him.

"How about we go to my house and I'll make you something to eat." MJ said holding her close to him.

"Ok. But how are we going to get there?" Patty asked.

"I think my Dad can take us home." MJ said.

MJ and Patty told their friends that they're going to find Steve and have him take them home. MJ and Patty went looking for Steve. They found him in Mark's office talking to Mark.

"Excuse me Dad; we're ready to go home." MJ said walking into Mark's office.

Steve stood up, said goodnight to his Dad and walked out of Mark's office.

"Patty how's you're Dad doing?" Steve asked.

"Better Mr. Sloan. Thanks." Patty said looking at Steve.

MJ excused himself from Patty and pulled his Dad aside and asked nervously,

"Dad…ummm….Can Patty stay over?"

While Steve was thinking, MJ interrupted him and said,

"Nothing is going to happen. She can stay in Katie's room."

"If she wants to MJ." Steve said.

MJ went over to Patty and asked her and he was surprised by her answer.

"Thanks MJ but I rather stay at my house." She said yawning.

"Ok sure. Do you still want me to make you something at my house?"

"No. I just want to go home, take a hot bath and go straight to sleep. I'm starting to feel really tired." She said as they got into the elevator.

"Ok." MJ said sadly.

After MJ and Steve dropped Patty off, they headed for home. MJ was quiet the whole ride home.

"Hey pal. You ok?" Steve asked.

"I thought she would've stayed over." MJ said looking out his window.

"She probably needed some alone time. Check on her in the morning." Steve said as they pulled into their driveway.

"Yeah sure." MJ said as he got out.

MJ went inside and headed up to his room. He got undressed and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He sat down at the kitchen table and made himself a turkey sandwich.

"Oh hi MJ." Kit said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom." He said not looking at her.

"Something wrong?" Kit asked sitting across from him.

"I just thought that Patty wanted to stay here tonight to be around friends. Instead she wanted to go home to an empty house." MJ said taking a bite.

"Maybe she needed to be alone for a while." Kit said.

"I guess." MJ said.

The phone than rang. Kit went and answered it.

"Hello." Kit said looking at the clock and wondering who would be calling at midnight.

"Sorry to call this late Mrs. Sloan. Is it too late for me to change my mind about staying over?" Patty asked Kit.

"No sweetheart it's not too late. MJ and I will come and get you." Kit said.

After Kit hung up she looked over and saw that MJ was gone. Two minutes later MJ came back into the kitchen wearing his jeans and holding his Mom's jacket and keys. Kit and MJ left the house and drove over to get Patty. When they pulled up Patty walked out with her stuff. MJ met her half way and took her things to the car.

"Thanks Mrs. Sloan. I owe you big time." Patty said.

"You're welcome Patty and you don't owe me anything." Kit smiled at her.

By the time they got back to MJ's house Patty fell asleep on MJ's shoulder. MJ gently woke Patty up and helped her into the house and up to Katie's room. Katie had a bed ready for Patty.

"Night Patty. See you in the morning." MJ whispered kissing her on the head.

Patty just drifted off to sleep. MJ then walked out of his sister's room and said to his Mom who by this time was holding his brother,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kit said kissing MJ good-night.

MJ walked into his room and fell onto his bed into an exhausted sleep.

Six months later…….

Things between Dan and Joyce were getting tight.

"Dan why don't you and Patty come with me up to Portland, Oregon this weekend?" Joyce asked looking at him.

"Portland? Hmmm. Sounds great. I'll ask Patty when she comes home from school today." He smiled at her.

Joyce was happy to hear it. She went home to start packing. When Patty came home Dan ran the Portland trip by her.

"Daddy this weekend is my Junior Prom. Don't you remember?" Patty asked looking at her Dad.

"Oh! Right! I forgot. Sorry baby." Dan said setting the dinner table.

"Daddy."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you and Joyce go? I can stay with Aunt Kelly and Liz." Patty said as she was preparing the salad.

"No. I don't want to miss seeing you and MJ all dressed up. We can go up another time." He said.

"Daddy, you really like Joyce don't you?" Patty asked sitting down.

"Yes I do." He smiled at Patty.

"Me too. She's really nice."

Joyce came over and joined them for dinner. Dan broke the bad news to Joyce.

"Oh that's ok. Don't worry about it. Another time would be better." Joyce said.

"So Patty, your Dad tells me that you're going to go college to study to be a teacher." Joyce said.

"That's right. I'm going to UCLA with MJ. Right now he's thinking of becoming a doctor just like his grandpa." Patty said proudly.

"I see." Joyce said.

"How long have you and MJ been dating?"

"It'll be one year in May." Patty said.

"Oh that's nice." Joyce said with a smile.

Patty went up to her room to get ready for her date with MJ. By the time she was done getting ready, MJ arrived.

"MJ do come in." Dan said holding the door open for him.

"So where are you and Patty going tonight?" Joyce asked sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I was hoping to go for a drive down to the beach and hang out with Patty's cousin Liz and her boyfriend Dion and my sister and her boyfriend." MJ said.

"Oh the beach sounds wonderful. I love moonlight walks along the beach. My husband and I used to do that a lot when we were first married." Joyce said reminiscing.

Dan was just about to say something when Patty came down the stairs.

"I'm all set MJ." Patty smiled at him.

"Then let's go." He said holding out his hand to her.

"Patty. MJ."

"Yeah dad."

"Be home at 11pm." Dan said.

"Thanks Dad." Patty said kissing him good night.

Patty and MJ walked out the door and got into Steve's truck.

"Wow! Your dad extended curfew." MJ said looking at Patty.

"I know! Isn't that great? So where are we going?" Patty asked buckling up.

"Well, I was hoping to take that drive down to the beach." MJ said starting up the truck.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Liz and Dion."

MJ was cut off by Patty, "Great! A sex show!"

"Patty if you let me finish." MJ said getting annoyed with her.

"Go ahead." She sighed.

"Liz, Dion, Katie and Adam are going to be there."

"Ok good." She said.

When they arrived at the beach Dion had a small fire going.

"Hey! MJ! Patty! Glad you two could make it!" Dion yelled over.

"So how's your dad?" Katie asked hugging Patty.

"He's doing well. Joyce is at the house with him." Patty said.

"Hey cousin!" Liz said hugging her.

"Hi."

"Dion and I bought marshmallows to toast. You want some?" Liz asked showing the bag to the girls.

"Sure." They said.

The six friends sat around the fire toasting their marshmallows. Liz then got up and walked over to Patty and said,

"I need to talk to you."

Patty and Liz got up and walked away from everyone.

"Patty tell me how you're really doing?" Liz asked looking at her cousin.

"I'm doing better." Patty said looking at her.

"You know I'm concerned about you." Liz said.

"I know you are." Patty said hugging her.

Then Patty looked at Liz and asked,

"So are you and Dion going to put on a show tonight?"

Liz looked at her and said,

"No. We're going to behave ourselves." Liz said.

"Oh please!" Patty said.

"We will. I promise." Liz smiled.

Patty just looked at her cousin suspiciously.

"Look dear cousin I'm telling you the truth. We'll wait until you leave." Liz laughed.

"Liz tell me something. Don't you feel weird about having sex so young?"

"Patty look. I really enjoy it. Dion and I are so happy with each other. We are very careful and don't do it unless we use protection." Liz said.

"By the way Patty, when you and MJ finally do it, you'll see how beautiful it really is with the person you love." Liz said getting up and walking away.

Patty sat there for a moment thinking about what Liz said. Katie then joined her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Katie interrupted Patty.

"Huh? Oh hi Katie." Patty said.

"What were you and Liz talking about?" Katie asked looking at Patty.

"She just wanted to know how I was doing and the usual stuff."

"Usual stuff? What? Sex?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Patty said looking at her best friend.

The girls just laughed. They went back over to the guys and hung out for a while until it was time to go home. The next day in school during study hall the girls were making a list on what to do for the prom.

"Ok so let's see what we have so far." Patty said taking the list from Katie.

"Renting the limo, finding dresses, helping the guys with their tuxes, having breakfast at BBQ Bob's and getting corsages."

"What color are our dresses going to be?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." Katie said looking at Liz and Patty.

"What about our hair?" Patty asked.

"Don't know." Katie said.

"Well, then that's what we should also put on our list." Patty said pulling out her pen.

"How about I write this up tonight and e-mail you guys with the list?" Katie said.

"Sounds good." Patty smiled at her.

After study hall the girls met up with the guys for lunch and went over the list with them.

"Looks like you ladies covered everything." Dion said.

"Nothing else to cover?" Liz asked.

"Nope. So now let's get our tickets." Dion said getting up.

The six friends went and got their tickets for the prom. After school they headed to BBQ Bob's to meet up with Adam.

"Hey guys!" Adam said coming in.

"Hey!" They all said.

Adam sat next to Katie and whispered in her ear,

"Missed you today and I love you."

Katie smiled and then kissed him.

"So what's going on?" Adam asked looking at Katie.

Katie pulled out the 'prom' list and showed it to Adam.

"You girls really covered everything." Adam said looking over the list.

"Yes we did." Katie said slipping her arm through Adam's arm.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Adam asked kissing Katie on the nose.

"Homework. Tons." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Great! I'll bring over mine and we can work together on it." Adam laughed.

"Sure. That'll be fun." Katie said kissing him.

The End. Story to Follow is The Prom

13


End file.
